


Dreams to Reality

by CandyMadness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Chara and Pacifist Chara, Dreams, Frisk - Freeform, Genderless Chara and Frisk, Other, Pacifist Route, Pacifist and Genocide, Post-Pacifist Route, Some other tags I'm too lazy to tag, Undertale Shipping, charisk, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMadness/pseuds/CandyMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk meets a new 'person' in a dream, they only know one thing about them, their name; 'Chara'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams to Reality

Frisk walked down the lightly snowed path to Snowdin's inn, once checked in they were asleep in their room's bed in a blink of an eye, It had been a long day since existing the ruins. Frisks hazelnut brown eyes darted around the plain white area, were they dreaming? There eyes stopped on a figure, a small child which greatly resembled them self but with crimsom eyes, a green and yellow sweater and brown shorts, the figure looked back at Frisk  
"Hello" they said, a smile spread across there face  
"H-hi..." Frisk stuttered, even though there speech weren't that good anyway they could speak better then stuttering  
"So Frisk, what are your thoughts? On everyone you've met so far? Oh and by the way my name is Chara" Chara spoke, Frisk had a face of confusion, how did this person know there name before Frisk even said anything, the tryed to answer back to this mysterious person but they couldn't everything, started to fade to black and Chara's face instantly changed to a worried yet angry look  
"I'm gonna have to cut our meeting short, have fun" Chara smiles  
"W-what do you mean? H-Hey wait-!" Frisk said, mustering up all their determination to speak but everything just faded to white.

Frisk sprung upright in bed, that was a dream, they sighed and laid in bed thinking of this mysterious person called Chara; a name they've been called through out their whole journey. Chara looked like a human but there complexion looked quiet ghastly as if they were fading away. Frisk closed there eyes before opening them again and walking out the inn after paying.

 

Frisk went to the shop next door owned by the friendly rabbit, they baught a bisicle, two cinnamon buns and the bandana. They thanked the 

Snowdin shopkeeper and carried on with their adventure, they were stopped by a thick fog and heard a familiar voice then a silhouette of a tall skeleton

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE...THE LOVE OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER, THE ADMIRATION OF FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS, THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL...THESE FEELINGS, THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE HAVING RIGHT NOW!!! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE  WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE; I PITY YOU LONELY HUMAN...WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR...NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU ARE HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL. POPULAR. PRESTIGIOUS!!!! THATS PAPYRUSTHE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GAURD!" Papyrus says...

 


End file.
